


Gaggle of Goofs

by lovefrog2004



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefrog2004/pseuds/lovefrog2004
Summary: A mess of one-shots based on different prompts.





	Gaggle of Goofs

“You keep trying to order things that aren't on the menu,” Bruce said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Thor squinted at the menu, and sucked in his lips. “What do you mean? I ordered tacos. Aren't tacos on the menu?”  
Bruce sighed again. “No, no they're not.”  
Thor squinted his eyes tighter. “Are you sure?”  
“Sir, this is McDonald's. We have and will never sell tacos.”  
Thor sucked his lips in again. “Can I have a McTaco?”  
“Putting 'Mc’ in front of a word doesn't magically put it on the menu!” Bruce said, a little louder and in a higher pitch.  
“Fine, then what is on the McMenu?” Thor asked.  
Bruce sighed once again. “You can read it.”  
“Are you on the McMenu?” Thor asked with a smile.  
Bruce's face turned red. “No!”


End file.
